


El tiempo no espera a nadie y el romance (no) está acabado.

by Holdingup



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24247309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holdingup/pseuds/Holdingup
Summary: Mark Lee se levanta por las mañanas pensando que su vida fue escrita para una película de adolescentes. Cree en el amor, en el destino y que hay personas que están destinadas a estar juntas. Cree en el romance y que el cliché romántico no es tan malo como parece.Mark  también cree que tiene una gran historia de amor que merece ser escuchada.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee





	El tiempo no espera a nadie y el romance (no) está acabado.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto en vómito de palabras que nace porque hay veces donde uno tiene una idea y solo debe escribirla. Podría decir que está inspirado en muchas cosas que he leído a lo largo de mi vida y en experiencias propias como ajenas.
> 
> Es la primera vez que público algún escrito y espero que cumpla las expectativas de quién lee porque para mí esto ya es un logro personal.

Mark Lee cree que su vida fue escrita para una película de adolescentes en los años 90s, o que tiene una deuda con el universo tan grande que debe pagarla con su felicidad para que su alma sea libre. Cree en los universos alternativos, cree que las cosas pueden ser distintas, que se pueden desarrollar de otra manera. Cree en lo poderoso que es el amor y que hay personas que estan destinadas estar juntas. Cree en el romance y que el cliché romántico no es tan malo como parece.

Mark cree que tiene una gran historia de amor que merece ser escuchada.

"Vi en Twitter un juego que sirve para conocer más a una persona y alardear un poco sobre sus vidas aunque ellos no quieran admitirlo, trata de 5 verdades y una mentira, tienes que adivinar cuál de los 6 datos es la falsa y-- no me interrumpas. Vamos a hacerlo."

Mark no tuvo tiempo de protestar porque fue callado apenas abre su boca y aunque lo hiciera el menor insistiría hasta que cediera. Así era su dinámica. Solo le queda asentir a la idea del otro antes de empezar una pequeña discusión.

"Está bien, Donghyuck". Mark se acomoda en el sofá mientras frota sus piernas que para entrar en calor. Estaban en pleno invierno y las fiestas ya habían terminado, ambos se encontraban en el departamento de Mark viendo una película a elección del menor, al menos ese día de Enero no era tan helado como el invierno anterior donde la nieve caía por su ventana y el calentador se había averiado. 

Como en cada oportunidad que se reunían intentaban hacer algo diferente, desde preparar recetas de cocina encontradas en internet hasta hacer rutinas de ejercicio que Donghyuck había visto en YouTube e insistía en intentarlo porque hay que mejorar la calidad de vida y porque Mark era demasiado sedentario para su gusto. Pero ambos llegaron al acuerdo en algo y era en que cada Lunes se dedicarian a ver algo una película. 

("Donghyuck, podemos continuar viendo esa serie que te mostré la semana pasada" sugiere Mark con un quejido cuando los títulos de créditos aparecen en la pantalla, la elección de película ya había sido decidida. "Es mi turno de elegir y me niego desperdiciar mi tarde en ver como Hannibal Lecter no es atrapado siendo que está al frente de sus ojos.

"Pero Donghyuck--"

"Shh, ya va a comenzar")

"Bien, entonces ---". Y La película fue dejada de lado. Mark ya extrañaba el ambiente hogareño y silencioso que los rodeaba mientras veían la película. Tenía la pequeña esperanza de no escucharlo hablar hasta que acabara la cinta porque sabe que cuando algo cruza la cabeza del menor no descansará hasta a alcanzarlo y Mark se encuentra muy cansado para siquiera moverse (estar en la universidad y tener un trabajo de medio tiempo no es una buena combinación, no lo recomienda).

Mark desea en silencio terminar con su integridad (y contagiarse un poco de la energía del menor porque lo necesita mucho).

"Mi artista favorito es Michael Jackson" Verdadero. Hace un par de meses atrás le había contado la historia de como niño llamado Donghyuck era es muy fanático del cantante hasta el punto de tener varios posters pegados en su habitación y camisetas con su imagen. También hace mención de la vez que se disfrazó del artista para una fiesta de Halloween.

"No me gusta la pizza" Verdad. Tuvieron una pequeña gran discusión a causa de la comida. Sigue creyendo que la pizza es superior al pollo y no cambiará de pensamiento a corto plazo.

"Nací en Jeju pero he pasado casi toda mi adolescencia en Seoul" Verdadero. La primera que tuvieron una civilizada conversación compartió esa información.

"He visitado más de 15 países a lo largo de mi vida" Posiblemente la mentira. Aunque Mark no era nadie para juzgar cuantos viajes puede hacer una persona a la corta edad de 20 años, especialmente cuando él había nacido y criado en Canadá hasta la secundaria antes de moverse a Corea del Sur y sin contar la visita que hizo a Japón en su segundo año universitario (cortesía de uno de sus amigos).

"Tengo una mascota llamada Coco y por último---". También podría ser la mentira. Ha estado en el departamento del menor una vez y no ha visto ninguna mascotas. (a menos que estuviera escondida en el closet, pero duda y desea que no sea el caso).

"(...) Soy un cantante solista" ding ding ding, esa es la respuesta. Mark creía en las capacidades de Donghyuck para inventar algo más convincente, porque encuentra muy absurdo que el chico sentado al lado suyo sea un artista famoso y que no se haya dado cuenta. 

¿Cierto?

Antes de que pudiera decir la respuesta definitiva a su juego y ganar (¿Cuál era el premio? Nada. Mark debió haber propuesto dinero de por medio y hacer las cosas más interesantes) el teléfono de Donghyuck comienza a sonar en la mesa de centro a lo que lo sujeta rápidamente y atiende la llamada. El nombre del contacto no era conocido para Mark.

En realidad, Mark no tiene la menor idea si Donghyuck tiene otros amigos porque casi siempre está ahí.

"¿Qué pasa? " contesta Donghyuck cauteloso sin siquiera saludar. Su expresión se endurece al escuchar la voz de la persona al otro lado del teléfono, Mark solo logra escuchar un '¿Dónde estás?' de una voz femenina antes de mirarlo directamente y hacerle un gesto de espera con su mano mientras se levanta del sofá y camina hacia otra habitación; 'es mi día libre, mi primer día libre en meses, y no puedo tener un momento para mí(...)', fue lo último que escucha en un tono infantil antes de desaparecer por el umbral de la puerta, dando a entender que no quería que el mayor escuchara el resto de su conversación. Mark permanece en su lugar. Es la primera vez que ve al menor en ese estado desanimado y hablando con alguien que no fuera él. 

Mark se remueve incómodo y decide volver a enfocarse en la película que corría, aunque no tenía idea de cómo se iba desarrollando la trama (reconoce a Sandra Bullok en la pantalla, recuerda haber visto varias películas de ella cuando era más joven y vivía en Canadá).

"Mark, lo siento pero surgió algo en el trabajo y tengo que irme… tengo que volver" interrumpe Donghyuck con un mohin de regreso al lado de Mark, ignorando sus propias palabras "no preguntes. Estoy molesto y triste sabes que cuando lo estoy enojado soy una bomba de tiempo" termina y vuelven a mirar la pantalla aunque ninguno de los dos vuelve a prestar atención a la película. Minutos después Donghyuck suelta un suspiro calmado y se apoya contra Mark dejando caer su cabeza en su hombro mientras envuelve brazo con el suyo y toma tímidamente su muñeca. Un contacto que Mark debería estar acostumbrado (pero no lo hace). "Escríbeme, no quiero que me extrañes tanto" un susurro risueño sale de los labios del menor y acaricia el cuello de Mark con su propia nariz. No es la primera vez que el menor lo hace pero eso no significa que Mark esté preparado para sus muestras de cariño porque Donghyuck es empalagoso y tiene mucha confianza en sí mismo. Todo lo contrario a Mark, que la proximidad todavía lo pone muy nervioso.

"Lo dices como si fuera el único que lo hiciera" 

Donghyuck sonríe.

"Nunca he dicho lo contrario" responde y mira a Mark con cariño. Hace que se le revuelva el estómago. Mark quiere besarlo y no es la primera vez que lo piensa "Nos vemos y no olvides escribirme" 

( ﾉ ﾟｰﾟ)ﾉ ☀️ ヽ(ﾟｰﾟヽ)

Mark Lee siempre se ha considerado como un chico normal, sencillo y hasta simple ante sus propios ojos. Todo lo contrario a como lo ven sus padres que creen que todavía es ese niño de 10 años que estaba en varios talleres extracurriculares (demasiado para su bien) y era bueno en todo. Un niño prodigio. Era conocido por ser sobresaliente, talentoso, innato y perfecto (solían decirle eso los amigos de sus padres en Canadá cuando iban a visitarlos a su hogar y alababan todos los logros que tenía a la corta edad de 10 años, lo talentoso que era su hijo. Mark solo se sentía incómodo y molesto porque siempre habían visitas y no lo dejaban practicar) para sus amigos también lo consideraban un chico brillante, tal vez un poco torpe pero ese era su encanto que provocaba uno que otro suspiro. 

Pero tanto sus padres como sus amigos estaban de acuerdo en una cosa: Mark era muy influenciable.

En primer año de la secundaria habían varias chicas que buscaban la atención de Mark y coqueteaban con él, pero nunca respondía a las indirectas. Sus compañeros de clase en una oportunidad le comentaron sutilmente (gritándole en la cara a la hora del almuerzo en medio la cafetería) que todas las chicas bonitas les hablaban solo para acercarse a Mark y que estaban harto de que no hiciera nada al respecto (se disculparon después de todo el alboroto pero Mark estuvo pensando en lo sucedido más de lo que debería y se preguntaba qué estaba mal con él). 

Después del suceso accedió a la mayoría de las citas aunque no estaba realmente interesado.

En conclusión, si le preguntaran a Mark cuál es la peor etapa de su vida respondería sin duda que la secundaria. 

Pero dentro de su mala experiencia agradece que si no fuera por la insistencia de sus "amigos" no habría experimentado.

Mark tuvo su primera y única relación 'seria' con una chica de su tierra natal llamada Merry. Su largo cabello rubio y sus ojos color miel causaban un revuelto entre en los hombres de sus edad, ante los ojos de cualquiera era perfecta, con una buena personalidad, actitud impecable y calificaciones perfectas. Mark estaba de acuerdo con eso pero aún así no se sentía adecuado. La relación duró dos año antes que decidieran romper, la graduación estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y ambos tenían proyectos muy diferente además de que ya no congeniaban como al inicio de su relación. Terminaron y quedaron en buenos términos (Mark después partió a Corea del sur y ella decidió quedarse en Canadá).

Existieron dos factores que hicieron que Mark tomará la decisión de irse del país, porque no es un chico que toma decisiones precipitadas o que tenga ese impulso de huir de hogar a la primera crisis de identidad, irónico, fue exactamente el motivo. Mark dice que su decisión se vio influenciada en la visita de ferias de carreras universitarias internacionales en su penúltimo año de secundaria. 

(Inicialmente Mark estaba acompañando a su amigo que se encontraba más interesando en la idea de 'salir de su zona de confort', yéndose del país, más que estudiar, cuando fue a un puesto de una universidad ubicada en Corea del Sur y se enamoró del programa de ingeniería que ofrecía la Universidad nacional de Seúl. Guardó el folleto en el fondo de su mochila y siguió su camino. Fue olvidado al final del día en el cajón de su escritorio) 

O tal vez fue en el momento en que la vida lo golpea la cara, el fin de una era y el comienzo de otra, y descubre que la idea de hacer cosas que no le gusta pero hacía solo para complacer a los demás, a su familia y sus amigos, lo tenía perdido en lo que respecta el futuro. Lo limitaba y hacia ocultar las cosas que de verdad lo apasionaban y quería hacer por temor a la humillación.

Eso incluía su sexualidad.

Meses antes de que terminara la escuela secundaria, Mark fue invitado a una fiesta de fraternidad donde tuvo una aventura con un estudiante de literatura de segundo año llamado Daniel. A Mark no le gusta comparar pero tiene que admitir que el chico hizo sentir mucho más cosas que en los dos años que estuvo con Merry.

Eso asustaba a Mark. 

(No es que Mark tuviera problemas con aceptar que le gusten los hombres, pero siempre estuvo más inclinado a las chicas además de que vive en Canadá, un país un poco más liberal y abierto de mente. Le asustaba llevar la contraria a lo que creían de él).

Entonces Mark optó por lo inesperado.

Huir.

Dos días después de la fiesta (Mark tuvo un día completo para recuperarse de la resaca y decidir qué mierda está pasando en su vida y que hará) toma su decisión y un destino. Corea del sur, un país conservador y competitivo (Mark a veces no tiene las mejores ideas) y busca entre sus cosas el folleto que le habían entregado en la feria que visitaron meses atrás, ese del programa de ingeniería (agradece a Dios que su madre nunca hurgue en su desorden de escritorio cuando hace una limpieza general porque o sino estaría perdido) y se puso a investigar.

Sus padres no se tomaron tan bien la noticia de que su hijo se fuera del país pero no lo detuvieron. ("Hijo qué haré si no estás acá" en un claro suspiro fingido su madre le dijo días después cuando preparaba la cena. Mark estaba sentado en la isla de la cocina mientras estudiaba, a lo que le responde que tiene que crecer y hacer su vida en algún momento. La consuela con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla)

Sus padres le ayudaron todo lo posible, en conseguir un modesto departamento en la capital del país y ayuda en los gastos necesarios ("Mark, eres nuestro único hijo y no quiero que nada malo le ocurra a mi bebé, no sabes con que te vas a encontrar cuando llegues allá así que ten cuidado y estudia, enfócate a lo que vas." fueron las últimas palabras que su madre dijo junto un abrazo antes de partir. Mark resistió llorar pero una vez sentado en el avión dejo que estas cayeran por su cara).

La extraña demasiado.

Estar en un país totalmente desconocido fue más difícil a como lo dibujan.

(Su madre estaría contradiciendo que no es su primera vez en Corea y Mark diría que visitar un país cuando tienes 5 años no cuenta si no tienes idea de lo que haces)

El primer año universitario resulta ser como Mark se lo esperaba apenas pisa el país: complicado. Sus notas fueron promedio, a diferencia de los que tenía en la secundaria (no puede comparar la secundaria con la universidad, alentaba Mina, su compañera de clase en una sesión de estudio cuando no entendía ciertos conceptos porque su dominio en el idioma todavía no era el mejor) pero no iba a desistir cuando había puesto su sudor y lágrimas en estar acá en una de las mejores universidades del país.

Para la buena suerte de Mark no tuvo problemas en adaptarse en una cultura totalmente distinta a la que vivió toda su vida, encuentra un buen grupo de estudio con los de su misma especialidad además de un par de amigos que hizo el primer semestre (y que los mantiene) del primer encuentro de un club de estudiantes extranjeros que hacía la universidad ("Espero encontrar personas que se sientan igual de perdidos que yo, por querer ir a un país desconocido con un sueño y despertar de ese sueño un balde de agua fría porque la competencia es fuerte y no eres suficiente. Eso apesta. La verdad es que busco consuelo en este club de dudoso objetivo donde todos estamos en el mismo barco y ninguno sabe navegar" la sinceridad de Yuta, un estudiante de idiomas, hizo que Mark se acercara el primer día y desde entonces ha sido acogido y adorado por el japonés). Cabe decir no volvieron al club y en su lugar salieron.

Gracias a Yuta también amplía su círculo de amigos y Mark conoce a otros mayores (después del tercer encuentro descubre que Yuta es de cuarto año, se disculpa repetidamente por no tratarlo con más respeto pero el otro le resta importancia y pide que lo trate como par). Johnny y Taeyong son las mejores personas que pudo conocer Mark en ese lugar. Johnny le enseña cómo sobrevivir a la jungla llamada universidad y a tener un poco más confianza (que sigue trabajando). Comienzan a encontrar nuevas aficiones como el rap (aunque era mínima) y le incentivaba a intentar cosas nuevas. Taeyong por otra parte es el hermano mayor que nunca supo que lo necesitaba. A pesar de su edad era maduro y siempre ofrecía su hombro cuando la angustia sofocaba a Mark.

Desde el primer encuentro los cuatro conectaron. Mark se siente como en una película americana porque en un momento de su primer año estaban unidos a la cadera e iban a todas partes juntos, como a clases de bailes, ir de fiesta e incluso Taeyong una vez los arrastró a una clase de cocina para principiantes y desde entonces descubre que sus grandes dotes de cocina eran nulos. 

("Preparar ramen no es un dote en la cocina" reprochó la madre de Mark cuando tenía 15 años. 

Mark debió haberla escuchado y aprender a cocinar apropiadamente cuando tuvo la oportunidad.)

( ﾉ ﾟｰﾟ)ﾉ ☀️ ヽ(ﾟｰﾟヽ)

Una de las inseguridades de Mark que lo hizo venir a Corea era su sexualidad. 

(Ir a un país donde la homosexualidad es tabú no es muy brillante, tiene que admitir el joven)

Pero no le ha impedido conectarse con chicos calientes.

A finales de su primer año universitario junto a Yuta, Johnny, Taeyong, Ten (amigo en común de Johnny y Taeyong) y Jungwoo, un estudiante que Mark conoció en una clase de cálculo (trabajaron juntos todo el semestre y luego de una sesión de estudio lo trajo a cenar con sus amigos y desde entonces fue integrado al grupo) fueron a un bar en Itaewon. El fin del periodo escolar ha llegado y había que celebrarlo, qué mejor lugar que un club donde Johnny trabaja de vez en cuando como DJ. Estaban bebiendo su primer shot cuando Mark visualiza a un chico a un par de metros más allá (que bajo cualquier criterio era un 10 de 10) haciendo contacto visual directamente con él, provocando que se atragantara con su bebida. Era alto y moreno, vestía unos jeans ajustados y una camisa blanca a botones con los primeros tres ellos desabotonados. 

Se veía caliente.

Y Mark es un joven hormonal y cachondo. 

("Tienes un buen gusto Mark, tengo que admitirlo" comenta con gracia Ten cuando cuando descubre la razón por lo que el menor del grupo estaba desconectado de la conversación un par de vasos después. Mark agradece que Ten no comentará nada más y solo levantará una ceja sugiriendo un brindis. Había escuchado relatos de como el tailandés era la definición de gay confidente y no sabe si está listo para tener una apropiada conversación con él).

Esa noche concluye con una noticia buena y no tan buena. La mala noticia es que Mark no lo vuelve a ver al joven caliente, después de esa noche. La buena noticia es que recibió la mejor mamada que ha tenido en su vida (hasta el momento) en el baño del bar horas después.

También ha tenido la mala suerte de sufrir un enamoramiento y que no terminen tan bien.

A mediados del segundo año escolar hay un nuevo inquilino en el bloque de departamento donde vive Mark, un hogar que nunca fue alojada en lo que lleva viviendo en Corea, o eso cree, nunca vio a nadie entrar o salir del 406. 

Mark recuerda perfectamente ese día. Era una tarde cualquiera de verano, hacía más calor de lo normal y regresaba de su trabajo de medio tiempo, un pequeño local de comida ubicada a un par de cuadras más abajo de los departamento (lo había conseguido con el fin de ser un adulto integral y dejar de ser una carga ya que no se sentía bien gastar el dinero que le enviaba sus padres) cuando el joven choca con algo o mejor dicho alguien (su madre y Taeyong estarían totalmente decepcionados de él por ir caminando usando el teléfono y no fijarse por donde anda), por lo que levanta rápidamente su vista para disculparse cuando ve a un chico que deja a Mark sin aliento. Podría apostar que es nuevo porque era…

A primera vista era simplemente asombroso y no podía olvidar una cara como esa. 

Los ojos del desconocido eran como los de un cachorro y su nariz de botón iban muy bien con su imagen, de tez bronceada y una mandíbula bastante marcado. Usaba una polera simple blanca que dejaba ver sus clavículas con un pantalón deportivo negro en conjunto de una gorra y zapatillas del mismo color. Toda esa teñida era simple pero sus rasgos hacía que se viera brillante. Mark estaba sorprendido por la belleza del niño, hasta hizo que olvidara cómo ser un ser humano funcional. Recuerda abrir su boca para articular un inteligente yo ser ah (como deseó que se abriera un agujero en el suelo y lo tragara porque era simplemente vergonzoso). Las habilidades sociales de Mark habían desaparecido y estaban ambos de pie en la entrada de los departamento una tarde de verano, que cliché.

No esperaba que el hechizo en que estaba se rompiera tan rápido como llegó con las palabras del otro.

"... ¿Me estás acosando?" 

"Yo… ¿Qué?"

"Te pregunté si me estabas acosando, te pido amablemente que dejes de hacerlo"

Mark solo lo parpadea y frunce el ceño, no fue exactamente una buena primera impresión.

"Yo… vivo aquí" 

El desconocido lo mira de arriba a abajo con una expresión indescifrable antes de seguir su camino y entrar al bloque. Mark sin todavía entender que acaba de pasar también lo sigue. No lo estaba acosando, era una coincidencia que vivieran en el mismo lugar y que además necesitará el ascensor porque sus pies lo estaban matando.

Ambos estaban en el mismo ascensor cuando el joven muy-lindo-pero-no-muy-amigable (así decide apodar Mark al no tener todavía un nombre, tampoco estaba seguro de querer saberlo después de la breve charla que tuvieron) habla sin mirarlo. 

"¿De verdad no me estás siguiendo?"

"Debería ser yo el que pregunta eso "responde Mark agotado, el hechizo ha sido desvanecido y en este momento solo quiere llegar a casa y darse una ducha, tal vez ver un capítulo de Hannibal y dormir, mañana tiene un turno temprano "llevo dos años viviendo en este bloque y nunca te había visto. De todas formas me presento: Soy Mark del 402." 

El desconocido voltea para responder pero antes de que lo hiciera llegaron al cuarto piso donde reside Mark "Este es mi piso, te veo por ahí" dice rápidamente bajando del ascensor, lo que no esperaba es que el joven también lo siguiera por detrás y caminará directo al departamento que Mark pensaba que nunca iba ser habitado. 

"Nos veremos entonces, Mark, mi nombre es Donghyuck por cierto, mucho gusto" termina el moreno y el tintineo de llaves suena, una puerta se abre y luego el eco de cuando se cierra. 

Mark queda solo en el pasillo procesando que acaba de pasar. 

( ﾉ ﾟｰﾟ)ﾉ ☀️ ヽ(ﾟｰﾟヽ)

Semanas después de ese encuentro Mark está el departamento compartido de Johnny, Ten y otro estudiante de intercambio chino que no recuerda el nombre, pero sí que tiene unos hoyuelos muy bonitos y una personalidad muy agradable. También podía jurar que Ten intentaba meterse en sus pantalones por cómo lo ha estado mirando cuando el chino no prestaba atención.

"¿Recuerdan cuando dije que había un departamento en mi bloque que nunca había sido habitado? Llegó el nuevo propietario". Suelta de la nada Mark tomando una bebida. Mañana tiene clases temprano y un examen por la tarde, tener una resaca no estaba dentro de sus planes si quiere sobrevivir a ese día.

"¿Hay algo malo en eso?". El estudiante chino pregunta, es el único que presta atención a lo que Mark dice. Johnny y Ten tienen una conversación aparte en Inglés para mala suerte de Kun (Mark recuerda el nombre) que no tiene mucho dominio en el idioma. Por la forma en que hablan están borrachos y sabe que es cuestión de tiempo antes de que hicieran un gran alboroto y los vecinos llamaran la puerta.

"No sé realmente, fue un poco maleducado" musita mirando fijamente un plato al centro de la mesa, el contenido había desaparecido hace rato "tropecé con él e iba a disculparme pero olvidé hablar porque era atractivo". Mark se ríe, pero el otro lo sigue mirando expectante. Prosigue. "Me preguntó si lo estaba acosando".

"Dios, Mark, eso es triste". Intenta decir Ten en un roto coreano por su embriaguez. Johnny y Ten al parecer si estaban escuchando la conversación.

Mark intenta refutar pero Kun lo interrumpe. "Tal vez no estaba teniendo un buen día y lo desquitó contigo, no justifico su actuar pero no hay que dejarse llevar por la primer impresión. Las personas te pueden sorprender cuando las llegas a conocer ". Mark asiente a sus palabras y cree que puede tener razón. Quedan en silencio los cuatro y solo se escucha la radio de fondo, una canción suena y Mark piensa que la voz del solista es preciosa.

Ten rompe el silencio.

"No entiendo porque accediste a vivir con nosotros, Kun. Eres demasiado bueno para tu propio bien. Esa ingenuidad con el mundo te destruirá y---". Esa es la señal de Mark para retirarse porque un Ten borracho es un Ten triste y melancólico que odia la vida porque no ha sido fácil. 

Johnny (que no estaba totalmente ebrio como creían) despide a Mark antes de sostener al tailandés para llevarlo a su habitación. Kun le entrega un empaque con mucha comida y le desea un buen viaje y que piense lo que dice. Fue suficiente por esa noche. 

Mark reflexiona las palabras de Kun de camino a su departamento y le encuentra la razón, aunque sigue un poco molesto de cómo se dio las cosas cree que la próxima vez que lo encuentre le hablara (tiene la esperanza de que solo haya sido una mala primera impresión) y quien sabe, puede que lleguen a convertirse en amigos. 

Pero Mark no estaba preparado para que el momento fuera esa misma noche. 

Cuando sale del ascensor escucha un sollozo amortiguado al otro lado del pasillo que lo deja helado en su lugar, Donghyuck estaba arrodillado al otro lado del pasillo con montón de cosa desparramadas en el suelo junto a un bolso abierto. 

"...¿Donghyuck?"

Donghyuck se calla apenas escucha la voz de Mark y sin levantar la cabeza empieza a recoger rápidamente sus pertenencias que volvieron a caer de sus mano al estar temblorosa. Sin querer, deja salir un gimoteo frustrado y guarda lo único que tenía en su mano que es su billetera en el bolso. 

Mark sin invitación se acerca y lo ayuda, cuando estaban por terminar escucha una mezcla entre 'gracias y perdón' muy pequeño e incomprensible porque seguía sollozando por mucho que intentará ocultarlo. Llega hasta el débil corazón de Mark.

Y recuerda las palabras de Kun.

"Un amigo hizo mucha comida y me dio un poco… no me importaría compartirla contigo ahora, si quieres, claro, no quiero obligarte a nada pero veo que la necesitas un poco. No estoy diciendo que te ves mal porque de hecho eres muy atractivo y mejor me callo". Mark empieza a divagar y se golpea mentalmente porque nada inteligente puede salir de su boca cuando está con el otro y cree que su plan de hacerse amigos ha fallado. 

Una risa deja salir Donghyuck entre su lamento y asiente débilmente. "Si, me gustaría"

Sin tiempo para otro pensamiento se levantan y se dirigen al departamento de Mark. "Puedes acomodarte donde quieras no tengo problema" sugiere y va directo a la cocina para servir lo que Kun le había empacado a Mark, haciendo una nota mental de invitarlo a cenar porque siempre se preocupa de su bienestar sin nada a cambio. 

Donghyuck estaba sentado incómodo en su pequeña mesa de comedor cuando Mark regresa con la comida. "Mi amigo, el que te mencioné, es de China e hizo un plato tradicional, espero que guste" termina con una sonrisa y comen en un silencio.

No va a mentir, fue incómodo.

"No tienes que hacer esto por mi, sabes, fui malo contigo el primer día" rompe el hielo Donghyuck, su plato estaba casi vacío. "Pero gracias, no tuve un buen día y cuando cayó mi bolso fue la gota que rebasó el vaso y colapse. No suelo llorar por cosas pequeñas pero no pude evitarlo" continúa con la mirada baja. Se veía pequeño al frente de Mark.

"Está bien, pudimos comenzar con el pie equivocado pero eso puede cambiar ¿no?" Sugiere Mark cauteloso, esa noche sentía valiente (el efecto Kun quiere llamarle).

Donghyuck sonríe de verdad por primera vez en la noche y se suelta. Terminan ambos conversando de todo esa noche, de donde nacieron, su infancia y los mejores recuerdos o anécdotas que tenían. La atmósfera incómoda había desaparecido dando paso a un sinfín de historias. 

Y Mark cree que podría caer por alguien como Donghyuck.

No fue hasta que dieron las 4 de la madrugada que Donghyuck se fue a su departamento con una sonrisa y Mark se durmió con una sensación de calidez en su pecho.

(Al otro día Mark estuvo agotado todo el día porque tres horas de sueño no es suficiente para funcionar pero no se arrepiente de nada).

( ﾉ ﾟｰﾟ)ﾉ ☀️ ヽ(ﾟｰﾟヽ)

"Mark" 

Alguien golpea su puerta.

"¡MARK!" 

Otro golpe.

"Abre la puerta sé que estás ahí" exclama cantarín Donghyuck a través de la puerta esperando algún indicio que Mark estuviera en casa. 

Es plena primavera y el tercer año de universidad era una verdadera perra. Crees que estás bien y te llenas de optimismo porque sinceramente la universidad es un paseo en bicicleta, pero el paseo está en llamas al igual que la bicicleta ¿y sabes por qué? Porque estás en el maldito infierno. Tienes un montón de tarea e informes por hacer y no sabes si te alcanzara el tiempo para completarlos y entregarlos antes de que colapses y encuentren tu cuerpo sin vida a causa de una sobredosis de cafeína (Mark no recuerda la última vez que tuvo apropiadamente una noche de sueño, cree que fue antes de nacer en el vientre de su madre).

"¡Entra, no está cerrada la puerta!" Grita Mark como respuesta sin levantar la vista de la pantalla de su computadora. El mayor suelta un largo suspiro mientras retira sus gafas para frotar con ambas manos su cara y sus ojos que ya comenzaban a arder por estar tanto tiempo puestos en la pantalla. Con Donghyuck siempre necesita una dosis de energía extra (energía que no tiene porque cree que fue vendida junto a su espíritu y ganas de vivir al sistema cuando Mark firmó el papeleo formal universitario el primer año). Pero ya es muy tarde para echarlo, además siempre es abierto a tener compañía, especialmente la del menor. 

"Markuri espero que estés de animo porque---" continúa Donghyuck con energía hasta que vio a Mark en un estado deprimente sentado en el sofá.

"Te ves terrible ¿cuándo fue la última vez que dormiste? Y bañaste porque debes oler."

"Gracias por el cumplido, me haces sentir mejor" 

"No hay de qué. Pero estoy hablando en serio, te ves agotado" Donghyuck se acerca más al joven y se detiene detrás del sofá. Los brazos del más joven rodean a Mark en un abrazo y junta sus mejilla, una maniobra para acercarse a la pantalla y ver su contenido. Su pulso comienza a acelerarse con su proximidad. "El último párrafo no tiene coherencia, Mark, deberías darte un baño e irte a dormir. No serás más productivo esta noche." 

Mark quiere refutar, quiere a hacerlo, pero estaba agotado mental y físicamente para entrar en una discusión con Donghyuvk, un oponente que ama el debate. Solo le queda asentir. "Lo haré."

"Bien. Te ayudaré." Dando por concluida la conversación el menor se dirige al baño para prepararle un baño mientras que Mark guarda los archivos abierto en su computadora con copia (ha tenido la mala suerte de que un informe no se guarde y vota esta como la peor experiencia universitaria al tener que reescribir todo otra vez con una fecha límite de media noche, lo extremo no es lo suyo concluyó Mark ese día y desde entonces verifica más de una vez si los avances se han guardado), para ir a su cuarto por un cambio de ropa y una toalla.

"Date prisa o inundaré tu casa, Markuri" bromea el más joven viendo como la tina se llena. Mark entra al baño y deja sus cosas encima del vanitorio. Donghyuck estaba de cuclillas al lado de la tina. "Deja de ser exigente mocoso, en mi propio hogar"

Donghyuck con una sonrisa agotada mira a Mark y en ese momento, de pie en medio del baño y el otro al lado de la ducha, desde esa perspectiva, puedo notar lo agotado que se ve el joven, con unas bolsas debajo de los ojos y el acné presente en su mejilla derecha y en su mandíbula cerca del mentón. No ha tenido la oportunidad de detener su propia vida un momento y preguntar al menor si se encontraba bien, si ha comido como corresponde, si el trabajo le ha dado tiempo para descansar, si el agotamiento no le ha jodido la cabeza como lo ha hecho con él estas últimas semanas, si ha tenido un respiro. 

Un sentimiento de culpabilidad nace en el estómago de Mark.

Ahora que el mayor toma conciencia, nunca ha tenido una conversación sincera y de peso con el otro (solo cuando se conocieron), normalmente es Donghyuck quien lleva el hilo de la conversación y lo saca de su caparazón, talando hasta casi llegar a sus más oscuros pensamiento. No sabe mucho del otro. Además de pequeñas anécdotas que le ha contando de niño, gustos en comida (que descubrió cuando piden comida con entrega) y que tiene un trabajo que requiere mucho tiempo (Mark cree que es agente secreto pero no ha tenido el valor de preguntarlo). Mark se da cuenta de lo egoísta que ha sido en lo que respecta de Donghyuck.

"Sé que soy guapo pero el agua se va a enfriar. Ya tendrás tiempo para mirarme" rompe la atmósfera el rubio (Oh, acaba de notar que Donghyuck tiene el cabello rubio y se le ve muy bien, no sabe cómo conllevará eso por el resto de la noche) mientras se levanta y se detiene al frente del mayor. Nunca deja de mirarlo. "¿O quieres que también te ayude a bañarte?" Insinua con una picardía colocando sus manos en la orilla de la camiseta del mayor sin aplicar presión, queriendo evitar que la situación se vuelva incómoda "No tengo problema en ayudar" 

Mark desde el primer momento no sabe cómo responder a las insinuaciones de Donghyuck (tampoco sabe si es en serio o está jugando. No quiere ilusionarse y tener otra noche de insomnio por sobre analizar las cosas). Una carcajada sale de los labios de Mark y agacha su cabeza para que no viera el rubor que estaba cubriendo sus mejillas. Opta por echarlo con un quejido infantil mientra lo empuja suavemente a la puerta y comenza a desnudarse para meterse a la tina. No era un fanático de los baños largos y de que su piel se pusiera como pasa. 

Los pensamientos acerca de Donghyuck nunca dejaron de pasar y un pinchazo incómodo comienza a florecer en su pecho. Odia ese sentimiento de inutilidad. 

"Mark si necesitas algo puedes decirme, estaba hablando en serio cuando ofrecí mi ayuda" la voz del menor a través de la puerta era más pequeña a comparación de hace unos minutos, podría decir incluso que era tímido. "Solo quiero ayudar" termina en un susurro apenas audible. 

Mark abraza sus piernas y apoya su mentón en sus rodillas, juntando valor para lo que va a decir porque no sabe de dónde salió esa confianza "Puedes entrar, no me importa realmente" es demasiado tarde para arrepentirse. En esos momentos donde la mente de Mark no le da tregua solo quiere un poco de confort y sentirse acogido, si el joven está dispuesto brindarle compañía no es nadie para negarlo.

El rubio se toma su tiempo antes de entrar sigilosamente al baño, el chico que conoce e irradia confianza ha desaparecido dejando a un simple adolescente perdido. "Puedo ayudarte a lavar tu cabello" rompe el silencio con timidez sin acercarse todavía a la ducha. Esperaba un indicio que se lo permita. Mark asiente sin moverse de su posición (no estaba completamente confiado de mostrar su cuerpo desnudo aún) y se acerca con cuidado. Donghyuck se sienta a la orilla de la tina y toma el envase de champú para verter un poco en su mano y aplicarlo directamente en su cabello, dándole un masaje con la yema de sus dedos. El menor sabía lo que estaba haciendo con sus manos porque logró que el otro se relajara.

"Donghyuck" carraspea llamando su atención, recibiendo un 'hm' como respuesta. Mark tiene su atención pero no deja de masajear su cuero cabelludo. "Quiero agradecerte por cuidarme... puedes pensar que no es mucho pero para mi significa demasiado. Estuve pensando que sabes mucho de mi, empiezo a creer que saber cómo leerme y deducir cómo me siento, al igual que mis límites y eso me frustra y me aterra, no en el sentido de estar desnudo ante ti, sino darme cuenta que estoy cayendo por alguien como tú." Donghyuck se congela. Mark sabe que ya no hay vuelta atrás y cree por primera vez que esto, lo que cree que hay, vale la pena. Tenía que dejar de pensar tanto. "Me gustas, más que un amigo. Desde el primer momento en que choque contigo afuera, cuando te invité a mi departamento aunque no te conocía porque te veías como un cachorro abandonado supe que eras diferente. Me haces sentir cosas que ni siquiera puedo explicar, siendo sincero… No sé habré leído mal las señales pero espero que sea recíproco.

Termina con un suspiro. Mark no estaba listo para confrontar a Donghyuck y en ese momento encontraba más interesante como la llave goteaba que el chico que estaba lavando su cabello. Son los minutos más largos que le ha tocado vivir al mayor porque es la primera vez que hace una confesión apropiada y existe un mundo de posibilidades y probabilidades de que termine mal. 

Pero nada ni nadie había preparado a Mark para su respuesta.

"Oh, Mark, eso es adorable" dijo Donghyuck con una risa retomando la tarea de lavar su cabello.

No vuelven a hablar después de eso. En parte porque el rubio termina de lavar su cabello y lo deja solo para que termine de limpiarse. No había nada más que discutir, Mark había entregado su corazón y el joven solo se río. 

Como si la confesión no hubiese pasado. 

La verdad es que duele. 

El mayor aguantando las lágrimas y con un nudo en la garganta termina de bañarse y se viste. En ese momento deseaba que el menor lo dejará solo para poder llorar en la comodidad de su almohada. Pero estaba ahí, acostado en la cama de Mark sobre los cobertores dejando un espacio para su dueño. Apenas Mark entra a la habitación nota su presencia y lo mira, seguido golpea suavemente el espacio vacío su lado, una invitación a acostarse. Con duda apaga la luz de la habitación y acepta la invitación, acostándose debajo del cobertor dándole la espalda. 

"Gracias… no es necesario que te quedes, ya hiciste demasiado por mi" susurra Mark para no perturbar el silencio de la habitación. Todo el departamento estaba callado, el único ruido que se escuchaba era el de los autos que transitando por la calle. 

"¿Puedes mirarme?" un suave toque sintió Mark en su brazo. No estaba listo para esta conversación. "Por favor"

Con un suspiro voltea para quedar frente a frente con Donghyuck, el mayor agradece lo oscura que es la habitación y que única luz que se filtre es la de su cortina entreabierta en la cabecera de su cama porque su corazón dolido no hubiera podido soportar mirarlo. "Yo… no dije nada sobre tu confesión en el baño porque estaba sorprendido, no pensé que te confesarías o que tuvieras sentimientos" comienza nervioso el más joven, el volumen de su voz es baja, casi audible y si no fuera por el silencio total no se habría escuchado. "Quería disculparme por eso, por reírme. Pero también quería decirte que no eres el único que siente 'algo'... de verdad eres algo Mark y me gustaría ¿intentarlo? Si es que te parece una buena idea." Concluye moviéndose incómodamente en la cama sin alejarse, a diferencia de Mark no estaba tapado. 

Muchas preguntas surgieron en la cabeza de Mark pero no logra formular ninguna, por el momento quiere dejar de lado lo vago que fueron sus palabras y darle importancia al punto: quiere estar con él. Quiere disfrutar el momento y conservar la pequeña llama que surge dentro de su pecho.

"¿Puedo besarte?" 

Donghyuck como respuesta toma su rostro y lo acerca al suyo, *. "Solo hazlo"

Entonces lo hace.

( ﾉ ﾟｰﾟ)ﾉ ☀️ ヽ(ﾟｰﾟヽ)

El tiempo pasa y Mark piensa que por fin su deuda con el universo está saldada y que también lo está recompensando. Sus notas en la universidad van bien, mejor que bien (sus profesores le proponen postular para ser ayudante de estudiantes el próximo año), su salud ha estado constante y logra equilibrar su trabajo, los estudios y las horas de sueño. 

Y luego está Donghyuck que después de esa noche su relación ha ido creciendo.

Se siente en la mejor época de su vida y estar con Donghyuck es como la pieza restante de su rompecabezas.

(Dirán que Mark es un amante del cliché romántico pero no le importa porque se siente bien)

Donghyuck termina pasando más tiempo en el departamento de Mark que en el propio. Por la mañana a veces comparten el desayuno y luego separan sus caminos, Mark no era fanático de cuando Donghyuck lo despierta a las 4 de la madrugada porque tenía que irse a trabajar (Mark tiene la teoría de que es agente secreto). 

Su dinámica no cambia del todo, Donghyuck sigue insistiendo en hacer ejercicio con Mark y ver películas de mal gusto. Por las noches Donghyuck duerme a su lado, acurrucado en su pecho, y es el único momento donde Mark puede verlo tranquilo. 

Cada pequeño detalle hace que Mark caiga un poco más por el joven: desde sus lunares hasta como se ve por las mañana, de sus hermosos ojos que lo miran con un brillo juguetón antes de soltar un comentario ingenioso que hará avergonzar a Mark hasta cuando un agotado cuerpo llega por las noches y en silencio pide un abrazo (que no duda en darle). Todas esas cosas hacen que Mark se enamore un poco más.

El mayor cambio entre ellos es que ahora se besan mucho y que sus toques se han vuelto más audaces, conocen sus cuerpos, lo que les gusta y lo que no. 

Mark también descubre lo insaciable que Donghyuck. 

"Tierra llamando a Mark" unas manos se agitan en la línea de visión de Mark haciendo que saliera de sus pensamientos, se pregunta cuántas veces habrán intentado captar su atención para que todos estuvieran mirando curioso. "No nos hemos visto en semanas y ahora que estamos acá, tú estás estás en otro lado" se queja Yuta cruzando de brazo. "Y no creas que no hemos notado esa marca que tienes en el cuello, Mark. Somos mayores y tenemos todos los trucos de cómo ocultarlas aunque tengo que admitir que hiciste un buen trabajo en el maquillaje."

Mark está rojo y desea que lo abdujeran.

Un nuevo verano se acerca y había pasado un tiempo desde que los cinco se reunieron, la graduación de Taeyong y Johnny se acerca y su tiempo era más limitado a como cuando se conocieron. Es la hora del almuerzo y estaban en un nuevo restaurante familiar que Jungwoo había sugerido. Era acogedor pero con un estilo vintage, probablemente para que los clientes sacaran fotos para sus feed de Instagram. La comida era deliciosa y de fondo suena una canción de una banda de chicas que no conoce.

"¿Mark está saliendo con alguien?" Salta Jungwoo atrapando miradas de otras mesas. Mark se encoge en su asiento, rojo. "Quiero saberlo todo" 

El joven gana tiempo jugando con la comida de su plato bajo la mirada persistente de los chicos, medita si decirles la verdad o intentar mentirles porque tenían una prueba. 

Sin mencionar que Mark es un pésimo mentiroso.

"Conocí a alguien en el verano, vive al final del pasillo donde vivo, en mi mismo bloque. Un día lo ayudé y ¿conectamos? Desde entonces las cosas fueron fluyendo y empezamos a salir hace un par de meses." Resume Mark y espera que con esa información saciará la sed de cotilleo de sus amigos.

"Estás ocultando muchas cosas Mark Lee, lo veo a través de tus ojos" sentencia Yuta y toma su lata de gaseosa "pero tu felicidad hace mi felicidad". Hace un desdén de brindis y bebe.

"Veo que seguiste el consejo de Kun al pie de la letra" ríe Johnny "y nos ha dejado de lado por echar un polvo, estoy orgulloso" agrega provocando que Jungwoo se atragantara con su propia bebida y por segunda vez en menos de quince minutos llama la atención de los otros clientes. Taeyong por otro lado golpea con su codo a Johnny al estar sentado a su lado. "Hey, tu no viste al chico revolcándose en la compasión, insisto en que estoy feliz de que el chico haya encontrado a alguien" 

"Estamos felices por ti Mark" agrega Jungwoo recuperando el aire. "Y estoy curioso en saber cómo luce, tengo la corazonada de que es mono"

Ahora que lo menciona Jungwoo, Mark no recuerda nunca haber sacado una foto con Donghyuck, tiene un par de fotos de él guardadas en su teléfono pero no en conjunto.

Las pocas fotos que tiene Mark de Donghyuck las titula como hogareñas porque no salen de casa. Su favorita es una que fue sacada en un atardecer hace un par de semanas, estaban en su departamento y el otro, mientras miraba por el gran ventanal de la habitación principal, sostenía una taza de café con ambas manos y una manta cubría sus hombros. La historia de esa foto es que debajo de esa manta no había ropa, a parte de su ropa interior, porque Donghyuck no puede mantener sus manos lejos.

Y las otras son de carácter más íntimas y definitivamente no para el público general. 

"Espero que cumpla sus expectativas, no tengo muchas fotos, lo veo tan seguido que no lo creía necesario" explica Mark extendiendo su brazo para mostrar en la pantalla una foto donde se puede notar el joven estando en la cocina de Mark con una mano en la arrocera y la otra en el teléfono. Era una reciente. "Podría presentarselos algún día."

Los cuatro se acercaron para mirar y Yuta fue el primero en reaccionar, arrullando lo bonito que era a la vez que pellizcaba la mejilla de Mark. Jungwoo y Johnny fueron más discretos y solo dijeron que se le hacía familiar su cara pero no sabían de dónde exactamente. 

Por otro lado Taeyong palicede.

"Mark" carraspea incómodo Taeyong "¿Cómo se llama?"

Sin sospecha de la reacción del mayor vuelve a guardar su teléfono a lo que responde "Donghyuck, ¿por qué? ¿Lo conoces?"

Taeyong niega repetitivamente con la cabeza y aparta la mirada con una mueca, un gesto que normalmente hace cuando no sabe cómo abordar un tema. "Deberías preguntarle si conoce a Haechan, es un solista que está sonando estos días" concluye y se escusa, tiene clases a las que asistir y es una verdad a media porque estas comienzan en un par de horas. Felicita a Mark por su reciente noticia y se retira. 

Los otros siguen su actuar y empacan sus cosas para retirarse del restaurante. Antes de partir Mark escucha nuevamente la canción del verano, una voz masculina y única. Ahora tiene un nombre, que resulta ser del chico que había mencionado Taeyong y sugiere preguntar a Donghyuck.

Va a buscar por Haechan algún momento.

🥺

No importa el tiempo que pase la verdad siempre sale a luz, en especial cuando el pequeño secreto de Donghyuck aparece frente a sus ojos.

Es mediado de Septiembre, el otoño ha llegado y las hojas de color anaranjados caen por la ventana del restaurante donde Mark sigue trabajando (lleva un tiempo ahí, se ha convertido amigo del dueño, el Sr. Kim, y lo trata como si fuera uno de sus hijos). Se acercan las fechas de celebración en Corea y no tiene planes además de quedarse en casa y ver la televisión, Mark considera aceptar la invitación de Kun y compartir en el departamento de los mayores al no ser ninguno coreano y estar lejos de casa apesta. 

Donghyuck se excusa apenas se lo propone porque se va a su ciudad natal para celebrarlo con su familia.

O eso es lo que le dice a Mark. 

El fin del turno se acerca y era el turno de Mark de cerrar. Meses atrás el Sr. Kim como estrategia para atraer cliente juvenil o mejor dicho estudiantes de secundaria, deja una zona exclusiva para reuniones, inicialmente Mark no entiende porque lo hace, después descubre que el pop mueve masas en el país y es razón por la que muchos turistas vienen, especialmente a la tienda. Está un poco escondida del lugar pero es captable cuando estás de pie al frente del mostrador. Ha dado frutos porque las ventas de la tienda han aumentado y eso significa una mejor paga para Mark, aunque hay veces que la carga de trabajo es excesiva. Su compañero de trabajo, Jeno, tampoco se queja.

Mark junto a Jeno se despiden de los últimos clientes y empiezan a orden. Por un justo acuerdo de de piedra, papel y tijera es el turno de Mark de limpiar la habitación de reuniones.

Los clientes en general no son personas sucias, Mark agradece, pero tiene que limpiar de todas formas la habitación. En una de las mesas hay un disco, en la portada hay un campo de girasoles y un hombre en el centro que no mira la cámara.

Algo en la mente de Mark hace un cortocircuito. 

La curiosidad mató al gato y ese gato se llama Mark.

Sigue echando un ojo a las otras páginas del disco creyendo que en cualquier momento la imagen de Donghyuck desaparecía de las imágenes de cada página, que la ilusión del chico en diferente escenarios y atuendos fuera solo eso. Ilusión. Pero sigue ahí aunque cierre sus ojos. Al final del álbum sale el nombre del cantante: Haechan.

Qué mierda.

"¿Mark estás bien? Estás pálido, amigo, parece que has visto un fantasma." Interrumpe Jeno a su lado. No se había dado cuenta que había entrado "¿ese es Haechan? Mi compañero de arriendo es fanático de él, se ha vuelto popular estos días". Mark agradece que Jeno le quitara el disco de sus manos porque cree que se hubiera desmayado si seguía viéndolo. "Terminaré acá, vete, de verdad te ves cómo si te fueras a desmayar".

Mark no refuta y va por sus pertenencias a la trastienda. Se toma su tiempo para guardar sus cosas y luego se sienta en la única silla de la habitación para ordenar sus ideas porque todo esto es surrealista, las posibilidades de que estuviera saliendo con un idol eran bajas y solo pasaba en las películas que veía con Donghyuck cada lunes.

A la mierda el cliché.

Hyuckie♡  
¿Dónde estás?

Markulee  
De camino a casa, ¿por qué?  
¿Estás pensando en mí y me extrañas?   
(•¯ ∀ ¯•)

Mark duda en preguntar porque no quiere que nada cambie entre ellos, en su relación, pero es imposible volver al pasado y vivir en la caverna. Piensa en eso, en un cantante que su popularidad va creciendo y se está ganando un nombre en la industria atrapado en un escándalo por estar revolcándose con un pobre estudiante universitario y hombre. Eso le cae como un golpe en el estómago de Mark.

Mark está perdido. 

Hyuckie♡  
¿Me ibas a contar algún momento?  
Sobre Haechan.

No recibe una respuesta inmediata. Tiene la esperanza de que no lo esté ignorando.

Markulee   
¿Dónde estás?

Hyuckie♡  
Trabajo ¿por?

Markulee   
No te muevas de ahí.

"Tenía la esperanza de que era lo bastante popular para descubrieras por tu cuenta que era un cantante hace casi un año, sabes, me duele el ego de que no haya sido así". se queja Donghyuck infantilmente y ríe despreocupado. 

Caminan uno al lado del otro. Donghyuck no tarda en llegar para recoger a Mark de la tienda, se ve brillante y puede notar los rastros de maquillaje en su rostro. Ahora las cosas tienen más sentido. Las horas locas en que tiene que ir a trabajar, el cansancio, porque llamó acosador a Mark el primer día.

Donghyuck dirige el camino por lo que Mark no tiene idea de a donde van porque claramente su hogar queda al otro lado de la calle.

"¿A dónde vamos?" interrumpe inseguro Mark, es tarde y rondan por un sector donde gran parte de las tiendas funcionan solo de noche. Para ser un día laboral hay mucha gente, la mayoría debe dirigirse a fiestas por como andan vestidos. 

"Ya verás"

En silencio continúan y en ningún momento se tocan, Mark tiene miedo de hacerlo, tiene miedo de arruinarlo. Se detienen en un establecimiento escondido, que a primera vista pasa desapercibido. Un local karaoke según las luces de neón. Donghyuck actúa con normalidad, alquila una sala y sigue después de agradecer amablemente a la propietaria. Mark lo sigue por detrás manteniendo cierta distancia hasta que se detiene y le hace un gesto para entre a la caja alquilada. Mark obedece y toma asiento, no pasa ni medio minuto de que Donghyuck cerrará la puerta y ya está sentado a horcajadas en su regazo, tomando su rostro para besarlo desesperadamente. 

Es débil ante sus necesidades fisiológicas, en especial cuando de se trata de Donghyuck, que lo besa con insistencia y muerde su labio para sentir su lengua y su boca húmeda. Sabe lo que hace y cómo hacer que Mark suelte un suspiro de sus labios, sabe como mover sus caderas para calentarlo rápidamente y ceda ante el deseo físico. Donghyuck sabe cómo seducir a Mark.

"Quería hacerlo desde que te vi hace un rato, Mark" susurra agitado Donghyuck sobre sus labios. Llevan besándose un rato y Mark siente mucho calor. Continua un camino de besos hasta llegar a su cuello y empezar a succionar en la zona cerca de su oreja donde sabe que Mark es sensible. "Las paredes de esta habitación son maravillosas, podemos gritar todo lo que queramos y nadie nos va a escuchar" continua en un tono sugerente dejando caer su mano hasta llegar al bulto que crece en su pantalón.

Y cuando Donghyuck baja su cremallera Mark reacciona y lo aparta. 

"Tenemos que hablar Donghyuck, sin distracciones." Corta Mark arreglando sus prendas desordenadas con un Donghyuck, totalmente desaliñado y con labios muy rojos mirándolo como si le hubiera quitado un dulce a un niño. Tienen una pequeña lucha de miradas hasta que el joven sede, arrastrando su mano por su cabello desordenado. También tiene una historia que contar.

"Mi sueño siempre fue ser cantante, sabes, como Michael Jackson, tal vez no a nivel mundial pero quería serlo" se acomoda a su lado y juega con sus propias manos, el calor de hace unos minutos desaparece para dejarlo vulnerable. Prosigue "cuando tuve la edad suficiente audicioné para una empresa de entretenimiento y fui aceptado. Entrené mientras iba a la escuela, fueron tiempos duro pero perseve mis sueños. Un día se corrió la voz de un programa que buscaba aprendices para hacerlos debutar en un grupo temporal. En resumen, insistí y me mandaron como participante. Si creía que entrar era agotador, estar en ese programa fue aún más difícil, la competencia era dura porque habían aprendices mejores y cualquier movimiento en malo te editan como si fueras el culpable del hambre del mundo. Pero lo logré, debuté a los 16 años y estar en ese grupo fue una gran experiencia. Después de que el contrato expirará mi empresa me debutó como solista y desde entonces he trabajado duro para conseguir mi propio nombre en la industria de la música. 

Mark escucha atentamente sin interrumpir, conmovido, porque ve la pasión en los ojos del menor cuando habla de la música. Su corazón se ablanda y en ese momento quiere abrazar a Donghyuck y no soltarlo más, pero a la vez quiere darle alas para que llegue alto. 

"Tu empresa ¿sabe de nosotros?" 

Donghyuck niega con la cabeza. "Tampoco deben enterarse, no aceptaran el hecho de que estoy saliendo y mucho menos de que sea un hombre".

Un silencio incómodo los rodea. Donghyuck toma un micrófono y busca una canción en concreto. Robbers de 1975. "Vamos a disfrutar hasta que podamos hacerlo" dice entregando otro micrófono a Mark.

Ambos saben que no se refiere a su tiempo en el karaoke.

( ﾉ ﾟｰﾟ)ﾉ ☀️ ヽ(ﾟｰﾟヽ)

Es un día de Noviembre cuando despierta con el presentimiento de que algo malo va a pasar. 

Mark intenta recordar si es que había olvidado algún examen o informe para alguna de sus clases (revisa más de una vez su calendario pero sigue siendo el mismo). O alguna fecha importante (no estaba cerca ningún cumpleaño de su familia o de sus amigos y el de Yuta había pasado). 

O tal vez sea porque Donghyuck ha estado ignorando sus mensajes. 

Ya van dos semana y media de la última vez que vio al menor y lo entiende, se acerca la fecha estreno de su nuevo disco físico y ha estado ocupado con todos los preparativos, ensayando hasta altas horas de la madrugada para que todo fuera perfecto y no ha tenido tiempo para él. De verdad lo entiende. Pero es inevitable que una pizca de dolor se instale en su pecho. En un comienzo Mark le escribía todos los días que se cuidara y se hidratara, recibiendo cortas respuestas con lo mismo hasta que un día dejó de contestarle. 

Desde entonces Mark no ha podido dejar de pensar si dijo algo que lo molestara o si fue muy insistente.

Mark entierra su cabeza de lleno en los estudios para distraerse, pero inevitablemente comienza a verse afectado en su rendimiento, extraña el calor de Donghyuck por las noches, a veces no duerme por eso y cuando lo hace es en clases porque por las noches no puede hacerlo, su apetito disminuye porque la ansiedad no le deja pensar en otra cosa que no sea en que pudo haber hecho.

"Mark deberías conversar con él, no es sano que estés dando vuelta en círculo por suposiciones que tú mismo estás creando" aconseja Taeyong en un bostezo por teléfono. Eran las 3 de la mañana y Mark lo llama por consejos. Su cabeza no le ha dado tregua y lo está consumiendo. Si no hablaba con alguien probablemente hubiese colapsado. "Y duerme un poco, estás muy agotado y eso puedo percibirlo por teléfono"

Mark asiente aunque el otro no pudiera verlo y corta la llamada.

De la vez que fueron al karaoke, Mark busca cualquier cosa sobre sobre Haechan. En una ocasión se dedica a ver todos sus vídeos musicales (incluye los de su grupo disuelto, en el debut se veía tan adorable, todavía tenía sus mejillas con grasa de bebé) y un par de presentaciones, en otra a leer artículos, entrevistas, cualquier cosa donde saliera el joven.

Pero nada lo había preparado para el balde de agua fría.

"¡EXCLUSIVO! Se filtran imágenes de Haechan en una salida nocturna con Nayoung de Dreamers, se rumorea que llevan saliendo---"

Media hora después Mark está de pie con sus pantuflas de león (un regalo del menor por su cumpleaño) afuera del departamento de Donghyuck repasando mentalmente lo que iba a decir. Quiere una explicación, que desmienta el rumor. Que le dijera que es falso, por favor. 

"¿Qué haces ahí de pie?" escucha Mark por su espalda y voltea para ver un Donghyuck saliendo del ascensor. En su semblante veía el agotamiento y unas ojeras prominentes. No ha tenido un buen día y su ceño fruncido solo confirma su teoría.

"Hola" saluda con cuidado Mark y baja la mirada. Los nervios no le permiten mirarlo directamente "solo vengo a ¿conversar? O una explicación de por qué---"

"Lo que me faltaba" interrumpe molesto Donghyuck haciendo un desdén para que se moviera y poder entrar a su departamento. Tira su bolso sin cuidado apenas entra y camina a la única habitación del departamento. Mark sigiloso entra y cierra la puerta detrás de él, no quería darle un espectáculo a sus vecinos a medianoche. "Donghyuck, solo quiero hablar"

"Qué es lo tan urgente que necesitas decirme que no puede decirlo por mensaje" corta cambiándose de ropa sin importarle que estuviera Mark ahí. No es que hubiera algo que no haya visto antes. "Es tarde, Mark. Deberías irte. Tengo una agenda mañana."

"No has estado respondiendo mis mensajes" encara Mark armado de valor. No iba a irse sin una respuesta. Estaba cansado de no tener una.

"He estado muy ocupado y tampoco estoy obligado hacerlo" resta importancia y va al baño para lavar su rostro y cepillar sus dientes. Son minutos largos donde el único ruido que se escucha es el movimiento dentro del baño y el agua correr del lavamanos.

"Donghyuck, por favor…"

Silencio. 

"Deja de ser egoísta y háblame. Llevamos juntos que, ¿9? ¿10 meses? Creo que merezco una explicación de porqué me estás ignorando. Somos adulto, Donghyuck, háblame." Insiste Mark acercándose al baño, a donde estaba Donghyuck. Intentaba mantener la calma pero sabía que su coraza estaba por romperse.

"Mark…". Donghyuck no lo mira. Tampoco sabe si lo soportaría. "He sido bastante obvio de que te estoy ignorando, por qué sigues insistiendo."

Mark cree que se puede escuchar cómo su corazón se rompe.

"Dejémoslo como está, fue algo espontáneo y ambos lo disfrutamos."

El silencio se prolonga en la habitación, Mark intenta procesar lo que acaba de escuchar porque cree que merece una explicación.

"¿Qué fui para ti entonces, Donghyuck?" responde en un hilo de voz, comenzando a ver borroso por las lágrimas que se estaban acumulando en sus ojos "Desde el comienzo fui sincero contigo, fui sincero con mis sentimientos hacia ti. Si no buscabas una relación lo hubiera comprendido, lo que no hago es ¿Por qué ahora? Pudiste haberlo dicho y no esperar que pasara qué, 9 malditos meses. Siempre fui sincero contigo Donghyuck, ¿fui el único que de verdad quiso esto que teníamos?" Su garganta duele al igual que su corazón, ya no pensaba en lo que decía, solo quería que dejara de doler. "Quiero creer que el tiempo que tuvimos fue real y que el rumor que leí es falso, que no me usaste y que no me manipulaste para a tu antojo. Yo de verdad quería intentarlo por ti… no me importaba ocultar lo nuestro dentro de estas cuatro paredes, porque me importas tu , me preocupa tu carrera y lo que vayan a hacer contigo solo porque sales con chico."

Hace un tiempo Mark creía que el amor podía hacer cambiar a las personas, sanarlas y crear historias con finales felices, pero ahora no está tan seguro de eso. 

La única respuesta que le da Donghyuck es el silencio y un suspiro cansado sale de sus labios. 

"Es mejor que te vayas Mark, es lo mejor para ti. Para ambos." 

Ambos estaban agotado, el año estaba terminando al igual que el otoño, al igual que su relación. Mark decide hacerle caso y camina lentamente a la entrada del departamento mirando sus pantuflas que tanto le gustaban y ahora le causan tanto dolor. Unas lágrimas caen por su mejilla y se golpea mentalmente por creer que todavía vale la pena intentarlo.

Aun así lo hace.

"Hay un juego llamado 5 verdades y una mentira. Te diré seis datos y tu tienes que adivinar cuál no es cierto."

No espera respuesta y prosigue, limpiando sus lágrimas con el puño de su polo "Aquí va: Viví en Canadá hasta mi último año de secundaria. Soy un pésimo cocinero. Soy un estudiante de ingeniería. Me gustan los largos baños y por último… que estoy irremediablemente enamorado de ti." 

Tenía la pequeña esperanza de que luchara por él, que le dijera que lo intentarán, que podrían contra el mundo. Mark respondería con un abrazo y lo mucho que lo amaba. Se irían a bañar juntos y dormirían abrazados. 

Pero esto no era una película de amor, esta es la vida real donde los felices por siempre no suelen ser para siempre porque el tiempo es relativo y la gente se desenamora (incluso hay gente que nunca llega a enamorarse) que el ser humano es tan estúpido por creer lograr hacer un cambio en otros solo con amor. 

Es momento de que Mark deje de creer.

"Ojalá estar enamorado fuera la mentira"

Y sale del departamento sin mirar atrás, jurándose no derramar ninguna más lágrima por el otro. 

Si fuera una película se habría quedado un minutos más y habría escuchado a Donghyuck romper en llanto mientras seguía parado en el mismo lugar a la entrada de su habitación, cubriendo sus rostro con ambas manos para amortiguar los sollozos que negaba dejar salir. 

( ﾉ ﾟｰﾟ)ﾉ ☀️ ヽ(ﾟｰﾟヽ)

Mark no lleva tan mal el rompimiento.

Sigue yendo a clases y sus notas siguen impecables, al igual que el trabajo, sale con sus amigos y llama a sus padres más seguido, pretende que todo sigue bien en su vida y finge que se encuentra mejor que nunca.

Pero por las noches esa máscara desaparece. 

No ha derramado ni una lágrima como se prometió desde el incidente del departamento, pero aún así el dolor persiste y a veces no lo deja dormir el constante pensamiento de que pudo haber sido diferente. Hay noches que desea ir a su departamento y decirle que le diera otra oportunidad porque Mark es tan estúpido y está tan enamorado que se siente perdido.

Hay días que lo escucha en todos lados. 

Su última canción fue un éxito y suele escucharla constantemente en su trabajo o en tiendas al azar cuando acompaña a Jungwoo después de clases porque esta cara no se cuida sola. Al parecer también se ha vuelto el rostro oficial de varios productos porque lo ve en todos lados. Hay días en que sus compañeras de clases cuchichean de lo guapo es y Mark no puede soportarlo y huye. 

Mark necesita dar vuelta la página.

"Hyung, sé que no llevo tanto tiempo acá y que no somos amigos para decirlo pero te ves muy deprimido y eso espanta a los clientes." 

Jisung es el nuevo trabajador de la tienda del Sr. Kim. Un estudiante de psicología de primer años que atrae más de una mirada de las clientas jóvenes (y algunas mayores) que vienen al lugar. Al comienzo era bastante tímido y reservado pero cuando su confianza aumentó su lengua empezó a cobrar vida y ya nadie lo pudo detener el monstruo que habían creado.

"Lo siento, no ha sido un buen día" se justifica Mark y limpia una mancha inexistente en la mesa. No hay clientes a esta hora del día y no hay mucho que puedan hacer.

"Ni una buena semana porque llevas así desde ¿un mes? No soy tan ajeno como parece, solo creen que porque soy joven también soy indiferente" masculla lo último. "Pero déjame adivinar: ¿fallaste en tu examen? ¿o te dejó tu novia? No quiero pensar que se murió tu abuelita porque mi corazón dolería". Tan dramático como suena hace un gesto de dolor tocando su pecho en la zona del corazón.

A eso se refieren con que nadie lo puede detener. 

Mark lo mira con una ceja arqueada antes de continuar con la mancha (que no existe). Se toma su tiempo pero responde "lo segundo".

Jisung asiente y frota su mentón pensativo. Mark está preparado para otro bombardeo "Olvídala, eres demasiado bueno para llorar por alguien que no te quiere en su vida. Es más sencillo de lo que parece pero los humanos le dan demasiadas vueltas" 

"Ojalá fuera sencillo como lo dices, Jisung."

"Lo es, hyung, solo estás siendo dramático o en caso extremos necesitas ayuda profesional" 

Mark da por terminada la conversación cuando el trapo que tenía en su mano termina en la cara de Jisung. En fondo agradece su opinión sincera. 

La campana de la tienda suena.

"Buenas tardes en que podemos ayu-"

Mark se queda helado porque la persona que entra a la tienda la conoce como la palma de su mano o creía conocer. Tiene una gorra que ocultaba todo su cabello y un cubre bocas, a los primera vista es apenas reconocible pero no podría olvidar esos ojos aunque lo deseara. 

Se siente como la primera vez, cuando se conocieron en el verano y chocó por estar viendo su teléfono. Queda sin habla pero esta vez no se humilla porque ha aprendido la lección. 

"¿Me estás acosando?"

"Mierda, hyung, no puedes tratar así a los clientes." Reprende Jisung y toma a Mark de los hombros para apartarlo de la caja" Disculpelo, no está pasando un buen momento, su novia le rompió el corazón y no lo está llevando bien." 

Pero eso no impide que sea otra persona quien lo humille.

"No te preocupes. Vengo a ver a Mark, en realidad" 

No había visto a Donghyuck desde esa noche y ahora se pregunta qué habrá hecho mal para que la vida le siguiera torturando porque no le bastaba con verlo en todas partes sino también en su propia tienda.

"Si no tienes apuro su turno termina en media hora y luego es todo tuyo, solo si compras algo" Insinúa Jisung moviendo sus cejas y Dios que alguien salve a Mark. 

"Trato."

( ﾉ ﾟｰﾟ)ﾉ ☀️ ヽ(ﾟｰﾟヽ)

Mark creía en varias cosas. En que su vida era un guión de una mala película de dos estrellas, que el universo definitivamente lo odia y sigue en deuda con él y que las almas gemelas no existen al igual que el amor. 

Y que odia el cliché romántico.

"¿A que viniste, Donghyuck?"

Después de que Jisung vendiera su alma al diablo (un diablo que le deja una gran propina al joven por su buena hospitalidad) el turno pasa terriblemente rápido para la mala suerte de Mark. Toma su tiempo para arreglarse en la trastienda porque no está preparado para Donghyuck, nunca lo ha estado.

"Tengo que decirte algo, pero no aquí, donde las calles pueden escuchar."

Eso no calma mucho a Mark.

Por las calles que en algún momento transitaron terminan el mismo karaoke cuando Mark descubre que el otro es famoso. Vuelven a arrendar la misma sala, agradecen a la dueña y van directo a la caja. 

Excepto que esta vez no terminan besándose apenas la puerta se cierra.

Donghyuck rompe el hielo y escoge la primera canción. Una canción coreana de una solista llamada Ailee y Mark conoce la canción y la tararea, su conocimiento en la música pop va mejorando.

"Sé que no estamos aquí para cantar, di lo que tengas que decir y terminemos con esto." Suelta Mark con amargura cuando termina la canción. Ver o escuchar al otro solo hace le duela mas la ruptura y no quiere ser dramático pero si sigue en el mismo espacio perderá la sensatez. 

No empieza de inmediato, coloca otra canción que conoce como una balada que suele cantar Yuta y Jungwoo cuando están borrachos. Como desea estar ebrio, sería más fácil conllevar la charla. "Te debo una disculpa." 

Mark hace un desdén para que siga. Tiene toda su atención "quiero decirte tantas cosas, Mark, te debo tantas explicaciones que no sé si quieres escucharlas o peor si me creerás . Te he hecho tanto daño, desde el primer momento fuiste tan bueno conmigo y no me juzgaste incluso cuando era un desorden, fuiste sincero conmigo y tus sentimientos, te entregaste a mi y lo único que hice fue hacerte daño.

Donghyuck rompe en llanto y Mark no duda en levantarse y acercarse para abrazarlo. "Incluso en este momento te sigues preocupando por mi cuando la última vez te rompí el corazón, Mark, deberías odiarme." Solloza en su hombro. Mark fortalece el agarre y acaricia su cabello. "Mi empresa se enteró de que estábamos saliendo, tenían fotos, por mas que fuimos discreto no fue suficiente y casi sale a la luz, soltaron ese estúpido rumor para distraer el foco de atención. Estaba aterrado porque no quería que salieras perjudicado y por eso terminé contigo, ambos tenemos vidas totalmente distintas que se cruzaron de casualidad, eres la mejor coincidencia y quiere que sepas que te amo como no he amado a nadie pero lo único que tengo es mi carrera. Yo te amo Mark, más que nada, pero no puedo estar contigo." 

Mark hace un par de semanas se hizo una promesa de no llorar por el hombre que está sentado a su lado. Se hubiese reprendido. Ahora solo deja caer las lágrimas libremente por su mejilla porque no quiere dejar a ir a Donghyuck, el chico más brillante que ha llegado a conocer y a amar, pero está cansado de reprimir la tristeza que lo lleva consumiendo desde que terminaron.

Se quedan un rato abrazados mientras las canciones pasan al igual que el tiempo . Donghyuck deja de llorar en algún momento y se queda ahí, en sus brazos, porque sabe que cuando termine el tiempo la despedida es inevitable.

"Mark… ¿Puedo pedirte algo por última vez?". Donghyuck se aleja y limpia el resto de las lágrimas que queda en su rostro y lo mira, sus ojos siguen húmedos y brillantes, refleja la pantalla del televisor.

No hagas las cosas más difícil.

Mark asiente. No confía en que no se quiebre si habla.

"¿Puedo… besarte?"

Silencio. Sigue la balada retumbando en las cuatro paredes.

"Solo hazlo" 

Donghyuck sin prisa acaricia el contorno del rostro de Mark antes tomarlo con cuidado entre ambas manos, se toma su tiempo para mirarlo, como si quisiera memorizarlo y se acerca lento, besando sin titubear sus labios. Los labios de Mark estaban resecos al contrario de los de Donghyuck que son suaves y cálidos. El primer beso sabe a nostalgia, el segundo a amor y los que siguieron a despedida. Pasan el rato besándose y tocándose como lo hacían en la habitación de Mark, como si el tiempo se detuviera dentro de las cuatro paredes, como si fueran dos adolescentes normales. 

El tiempo no espera a nadie y la máquina emite un sonido que indica que se acerca el fin de su hora y solo les queda para una canción.

"Hay una canción que quisiera escoger". Y Mark pone D (Half moon) de Dean.

( ﾉ ﾟｰﾟ)ﾉ ☀️ ヽ(ﾟｰﾟヽ)

En Internet encuentra varios consejos de cómo llevar una ruptura y superar a tu ex, que van desde salir con otras personas hasta emborracharte y perder la conciencia, y a Mark por mucho que le seduzca la idea de emborracharse hasta vomitar opta por pasar un buen rato y salir con sus amigos. El giro de la trama es que efectivamente Mark termina muy borracho en el hogar de Yuta, causa un gran escándalo y llora, derrama su corazón y les cuenta toda su historia con Donghyuck, incluyendo detalles que no diría estando sobrio. Al día siguiente se despierta y vomita su estómago.

Nadie vuelve a mencionar lo que pasó esa noche. 

La noche en que Mark y Donghyuck rompen definitivamente se despiden afuera de la puerta de Mark acordando quedar en buenos términos e intentar ser amigos cuando sus corazones sanen, pero que por mientras la distancia sería mejor. El cantante jura no eliminar su número y que estará en los agradecimientos de su próximo disco. Mark no promete nada, solo que estará expectante a su nueva música. Le desea éxito.

Días después descubre que Donghyuck se ha mudado. El 406 vuelve a estar vacío. 

El tiempo cura las heridas y a veces dejan cicatrices. Mark cree eso y está bien.

El tiempo pasa y el invierno se termina, dando paso a la primavera.

Durante ese período hace cosas muy fuera de su estilo, como pasar por un proceso de decoloración hasta que su cabello queda completamente rubio. Cree que se ve bien en ese color. También cree que es bueno dar cierre en una etapa de su vida.

También adopta un gato y le pone Hannibal.

El nuevo periodo escolar llega y como sus profesores proponen postula a ser ayudante y es aceptado. Ahora tiene una carga extra pero es feliz. Conocer gente nueva hace que se sienta menos solo y está bien.

Se entera de que Haechan le está yendo bien (Taeyong se lo cuenta, es un fanático en secreto y eso explica la reacción del mayor cuando les contó de Donghyuck por primera vez). Saca un single y si es posible se vuelve más popular de lo que ya era. Le escribe un mensaje con felicitaciones y le responde con un 'gracias!! Hay que reunirnos en algún momento' y Mark está bien con eso. Era lo que quería del joven desde el comienzo y es feliz por el.

En lo personal su vida sigue siendo un cliché, pero ya no se molesta, no es tan malo después de todo. Se siente bien y cree que encuentra lo que estuvo buscando todo este tiempo. 

Fin 

*Bonus

Es pleno verano, hace mucho calor y el aire acondicionado de la tienda del Sr. Kim está fallando cuando más lo necesitan.

"Tenías una sola tarea Jisung y era llamar el técnico". Acusa Jeno apuntándolo con su abanico. Mark los mira desde la caja y espera que no comiencen una pelea en la trastienda porque hace mucho calor para moverse de su asiento "ahora estamos condenados en este infierno hasta el cierre. Espero que estés contento" 

"También puedes hacerlo, hyung, no soy el chico de los recados. Solo te aprovechas de que soy más joven" 

Una pequeña discusión ocurre atrás pero Mark decide ignorar. Nunca han tenido una discusión seria, siempre termina siendo un juego de niños porque a ambos todavía tienen la energía de hacerlo aún estando en la universidad, a la mierda con su mala suerte.

La campana de la tienda suena y un cliente entra por la puerta.

Mark cree que el universo le gusta darles sorpresas en verano, cuando suda demasiado para su propio bien y su cabello se pega en su frente.

"Disculpe, ¿está Jeno aquí? Soy su compañero de habitación y ese idiota olvidó sus llaves y no estaré en casa esta noche." Mark lo mira y un chico delgado, que a simple vista se más joven de lo que debería, con rasgos afilados, cabello marrón y unos ojos brillantes (Mark cree que a través de sus ojos puede ver las estrellas del universo de los brillantes que son) está de pie al frente del mostrador. Voltea a ver la trastienda y ve a Jeno y a Jisung teniendo un duelo de espadas, excepto que no hay espadas y son solo sus abanicos. 

Niños.

"Está ocupado en este momento, pero puedo entregárselo cuando esté disponible. No me importaría" dice amablemente Mark colocándose de pie. El desconocido es más bajo que él y desde esa perspectiva puede ver cómo le llega el reflejo del ventanal en su perfil y es hermoso. 

Y su pulso comienza acelerar.

El desconocido se lo agradece y no duda en buscar entre las cosas de su bolso las llaves de su compañero mientras se queja de lo torpe que es Jeno y que algún día el imbécil iba a perder la cabeza (sus palabras no las de Mark), cuando hace un movimiento en falso provocando que cayera sus pertenencias. 

"Y tengo la audacia de llamar a Jeno torpe, esto es el karma". Se queja el otro y comienza a recolectar sus cosas. Mark lo ayuda y siente un maldito dejavu porque claro que su vida es una película de mal gusto escrito para complacer a las adolescentes. 

Pero Mark cree que puede hacer las cosas diferente. 

"Me llamo Mark". Suelta de la nada. El otro lo mira "No soy muy bueno en esto pero me gustaría obtener tu número, si es que estás bien con ello".

El desconocido se sonroja.

Y luego lo golpea.

"Si esto es una broma de Jeno juro que mientras duerme venderé su colección de figuras por Internet". Reprende muy sonrojado y enojado a lo que termina de guardar las cosas de su bolso. Todavía no le entrega las llaves. "Cambio de planes, dile que es un imbécil y que dormirá en la calle esta noche. "

Sigue quejándose y Mark cree que no se da cuenta cuando cambia de coreano a chino y no entiende nada de lo que dice. Espera que Kun lo perdone por olvidar todas esas clases que el mayor le hizo con amor.

"Jeno no me ha dicho nada. De verdad te estoy invitando a salir". Demasiado directo para el gusto de Mark. Ahora es su turno de sonrojarse. 

El chico solo lo mira y entrecierra sus ojos dándole una mirada como si pudiera detectar mentiras solo con ese gesto. Deja las llaves (al fin) sobre la caja y saca un papel y un lápiz con una caricatura infantil.

Mark cree en las almas gemelas y en el destino.

"Me llamo Renjun y estoy disponible este fin de semana. No dudes en escribirme" 

Mark también cree en el amor y en no está mal en volver a enamorarse.

( ﾉ ﾟｰﾟ)ﾉ ☀️ ヽ(ﾟｰﾟヽ)

**Author's Note:**

> Lave sus manos constantemente, tome agua y cuídese


End file.
